Horrors Incarnate
by Sophia Marmalade Smith
Summary: He clinched his side, blood seeping from his wound. "Judy please. Stay back. I can handle this." Nick said through gritted teeth. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to overcome the pain. Judy gabbed gently onto both sides of his face, and met his eyes. As he looked, he froze realizing the love that came from them. "It'll be alright," she said. She would face the Beast. For Nick.
1. Chapter 1

Judy sat there half a sleep at her desk, staring at her paper work. She had spent the last two hours filling out paper work of two drunk rhino's that decided to get in a bar fight and make a cumulation of damage to the bar they were inside. And where was Nick?

"'I'll be back in a moment' he said.'" she quoted under her breath. "'Gonna get donuts and coffee,' he said. Doesn't take that long." she stated irritably. "He did this on purpose! Left me here to do all the paper work. Stupid fox." She leaned away from the desk and folded her arms across her chest. A part of her was worried that something had happened to him but she knew better. He left so he wouldn't have to do any of the paper work. He loved catching the crooks but when it came to paper work, he was a pain in the ass. And to top it off, she really was craving an apple fritter. Hyped her self up over it, and now here she was, struggling to keep her eyes open. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a moment, it would be alright. It would be just fine.

Judy closed her eyes, and they burnt for a moment as they began to rest. A heavy weight sat on her, and she felt her self drift away, but she wasn't to go too far.

"Boo!"

Judy jumped about ten feet in the air, her fur sticking up from her body. Her heart thumped a million miles per hour and felt as though it would burst. Her eyes were huge, purple gleaming with fear and surprise.

"HAHAHA! You should have seen you face! Your whole reaction was priceless!"

Judy looked over at Nick, the look of surprise still on her face, till it suddenly turned into a deep sinister glare. Nick didn't notice at first, as he was too busy laughing, but then as he looked at her, his laugh ecame nervous and he began to cough before looking sheepishly at her.

"What?" he said.

"WHAT?! What he says. What?!"

Nick was too afraid to answer.

"Nick you are such a jerk! You left me here all this time on purpose just so you wouldn't have to do the paper work!"

"Well yes, I thought you would have figured that out a while ago."

"Did you even get me the donuts I asked for?"

"Yes." he said nonchalantly. "but then I ate it waiting for you to call me. Nice to know you weren't worried."

"Yeah, like this hasn't been the first time you bailed on paperwork." she stated, her arms crossed over her chest, a foot thumping rapidly with inpatients. Nick stared down at her, her bunny nose wiggling, her eyes fixated at him with a glare. Those big purple eyes. Her big ears drawn down. He had to fight a smile.

"Fine fine Carrots, you win. Next time I do all the paper work while you go fetch the donuts and coffee."

"Right. Heard that one before."

Judy sighed and sat down at the desk to finish up. Nick could tell she was exhausted but from what? There hadn't been much going on lately."

"Hey Carrots, you ok?"

"Peachy." she said without even attempting a smile.

"Come on. What is it? You look like you haven't slept."

"I'm fine!" she snapped and Nick looked at her as though she just slapped him.

Judy looked over at him, and he looked away from her to stare at the ground. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Nick. It's just I haven't been getting much sleep. My bed isn't very comfortable and to top that off, my neighbors are very loud. It's like trying not to hear someone screaming behind a piece of paper."

"Oh." he said, looking back up at her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. Doesn't matter much."

"Of course it does. How can this great city of Zootopia ever survive without it's fearless and why to optimistic bunny?"

Judy laughed, which made Nick smile. "Oh you're just saying that."

"No, I mean it."

"Right." Judy laughed again, then turned to her paper work.

"Well, Why don't you head home and I will finish this up for you." offered Nick with a smile.

"What? Really?" she looked at him desperately.

"Yeah. It's only fare."

Judy looked down at the papers again.

"What's it matter. I won't get much sleep anyway." she mumbled to him and continued writing down where she left off. Nick sat across from her in his usual spot on the opposite side of the desk. He had his own desk to write on, but he preferred interfering with his partners work. Entertained him during the boring parts of the day.

"Well, on a brighter side of the night." he exclaimed, folding his arms on the desk to rest his chin on. "I scared you pretty good."

Judy stopped for a moment, looked at him like he was a child, then went back to his work. "Oh please. I was half asleep. Anyone could have done it."

"Not helping you case there Hopps. Poor meek little thing that you are."

"Excuse me?!" she said angrily and she stood up on her desk, and leaned into Nick's face. "I can be scary if I want to be. I can be way scarier than you!"

"Oh really?" he said, smiling up at her. She's so cute.

"Yes I can!"

"Then prove it."

"Huh?" she said, looking at him dumbfounded.

"The ZPD's annual Halloween bash is coming up next week where they, as you know, have their scare competition. Who ever wears the scariest costume and can scare chief Bogo wins."

"But no ones ever won that."

"Come on Carrots. You are telling me that the bunny that took down Zootopia's most criminal mastermind, with the help of me of course, can't scare one little buffalo?" he teased.

"Little?" Judy looked at him, that stupid grin spread across his face. Like he knew she would say yes. Fine. He wanted to play a stupid game, then she would play that stupid game right back! "Alright. I'm in." she said with a grin. "But loser get's to do the paper work by HIMSELF for two months!"

Nick pondered this for a moment, then smiled at her.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked with a grin of her own.

"We have a deal."

"Good. Now I am going home. You can finish the paper work." and she jumped from the desk onto the floor, keeping her back to him as she walked off.

"Wait! You can't leave!"  
"Might as well get used to it fox!"

'Sly bunny' he thought to himself.

'Stupid fox.' and she smiled as she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gah! I can't think of anything!" stated Judy, her paws planted on her forehead, eyes wide and irritated. She had spent the last few hour trying to draw up an idea for a costume, and how she was gonna scare Chief Bogo with it. Jaguar maybe, or a tiger, but Chief Bogo wasn't really scared of anything. Not that she knew of anyway. She clinched her fists and looked determinedly at her body mirror in her apartment. "I know what I got to do." and with that, she headed for work.

When she got there, she found Nick with Clawhauser at the front desk, both scarfing down a donut while talking. Judy couldn't believe at what a mess they could both make as crumbles fell over their uniform. Judy pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Clawhauser with a smile. "There you go. You got some um . . . on there. Your uniform."

"Oh Thank you Judy! He said with a laugh and he wiped at the crumbs and pink frosting that was smudged on his shirt. "Oh I swear, I am such a mess sometimes."

"What? I don't get one?" asked Nick pretending to be offended.

Judy stuck her nose up in the air. "Maybe you shouldn't eat like a child."

"Like ouch. That really hurts. I am offended." said Nick, his hand on his chest, and his ears back.

"Don't worry, I have another one." said Clawhauser pulling out a napkin from under the desk and handing it to him.

"Well thank you Clawhaser. You are one true friend." and he gave him a wink.

"Gah!" said Judy to the sky. "Look, I hat eto be rude Clawhauser, but we are running late."

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it. Go along you two."

"Okay." and Judy grabbed Nick's hand, dragging him along. Nick turned to Clawhauser who was giving him a pink stained smile and a thumbs up.

Once inside the room, where the other animals were rough housing as usual, Judy sat him down in the chair next to hers and stared straight up front where chief Bogo was laughing with a tiger about the size of him who Judy was sure named Zack. She had been five minutes late, and still everyone was goofing around.

"Oh calm down Carrots. You are being such a bore. They are just having fun. It is almost Halloween." he said teasingly.

"I don't care. Just because a holiday is coming up doesn't mean we should stop acting so vigilant."

Nick shoved the rest of the doughnut into Judy's mouth who looked or a moment as though he just struck her. "Calm down, eat that, and smile. I am sure we will be starting soon."

Judy swallowed the doughnut and sighed. It took another ten minutes before Chief Bogo finally had them all calm down and sit.

"So as you know, besides the petty crimes such as last nights bar ramble, Judy and Nick." he said, staring at the two of them. Judy looked at him with a sheepish smile while Nick smiled and shrugged. "We have had no real threats or psycho dominating criminals in the past year since Nick and Judy took down the notorious sheep, which to this day still amazes me that a sheep was the mastermind the whole time." he said, eye narrowed with annoyance. "Since then, life in Zootopia couldn't be better. Take for example here with Nick and Judy them selves. The small seemingly token bunny turned out to be the clever one to solve the case and the sly and rather smart ass fox saves the day and get's himself an honest job here." The other animals around the two cheered them for a moment, patting Judy on the back and playfully elbowing Nick in the chest. Chief Bogo then turns to Judy. "Judy, as you know, I didn't like you when you first started here. I judged you on who you appeared to be and not by who were and I am ashamed of that. I am deeply sorry."

"Oh no. Chief, you really don't have to -" Judy began, her ears down and eyes filled with assurance, but Bogo cut her off.

"No. It was unprofessional and inexcusable. So as a token of my appreciation to both you and Nick, this year's halloween party is going to be in honer of you two."

"Oh wow!" said Nick. "That's awesome. Kinda makes you feel like royalty don't it." he stated, playfully elbowing Judy.

She ignored him and brought her paws together. "Oh thank you Chief Bogo, that is so very kind of you."

"Alright Judy, don't be a kiss ass." stated the Chief and smiled down at her. After being separated into their squads and sent out to their posts, Judy let Nick go ahead of her. She wanted to talk to Bogo and she needed to do it alone.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." she said to Nick.

"What, why?"

"Just go. I'll explain in the car."

"Ok." he said nervously. He wasn't sure about this and he left the room, but hung back to listen in on what she was going to do.

"Hey Chief Bogo?"

"Yes."

"I just wanted to thank you for the Halloween party being in mine and Nick's honor. It is real wonderful for you."

"No problem Hops. Least I can do for everything you've done."

Judy smiled and coughed to clear her throat. Her ears went down and she smiled up at him.

"Was there anything else you needed?" he asked getting impatient.

"Oh yes. Sorry. I was just wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, go get lunch some time? I mean not as a date of course, just as two people, one police officer and one chief, go get to know each other on a more friendly bases. I mean we've known each other for almost a year now and we haven't really done anything together. Like just the two of us. Hanging out. Being buddies." she said nervously, giving him a playful punch in the arm since she was no where reaching his shoulder.

"Um. I don't see why not." Chief Bogo looked down at her as she smiled widely and he had to force himself to look cool. She was so cute when she was going off on something. Especially if she was passionate about it. "How about tomorrow?"

"Alright. Sound good." she said with a smile.

"Alright. I'll meet you at Spring's Garden at noon."

"Springs Garden. You bet." and she walked backwards towards the door. "Noon."

"Noon."

"Alright. Thank you. I mean um, yeah." and with that she turned and left."

When she left the room and rounded the door, she bumped into Nick who was had his arms folded on his chest, glaring down at her. "So what was that about then?" he asked.

"What? Oh that. Nothing."

"Really? Didn't sound like nothing."  
"What? It's nothing really?"

"Right." Nick scoffed and began walking away from her. Judy grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Nick, what is wrong?"

"What is wrong?! You just asked Bogo out on a date! How is that not wrong." he snapped at her, whispering so no one could here. "Isn't bad if you date a coworker? Hmm?"

"What? Since when do you care about fallowing the rules. Besides, it's not a date. If you listened correctly, I said it wasn't a date."

"Oh it was most definitely a date. And what would happen if you dated him hmm?"

"Nick what is your issue? It's not a date, and even if it were a date, it wouldn't be any of your business."

Nick's heart crumbled. "None of my business huh? Fine. You are none of my business." Nick's eyes turned dark and he began to walk away from her.

"Nick!" she shouted to him.

"Leave me alone. I'll be walking today."

"What? Don't be stupid. Besides, you are my partner, you are supposed to stay with me. Nick!"

"Since when do I care about the rules." he said, turning back to her for a moment before leaving out of the hallway and into the main entrance.

Judy stood there dumb founded. What had she done? Why was he so angry wit her? He didn't even want to listen to what he had to say.

"Hey Judy, you okay?" asked Chief Bogo stepping outside of the conference room before locking it.

"Huh?" she asked, her had snapping up to him. "Oh, I am fine."

"Looked like Nick was angry with you. Why's that?" like he didn't already know.

"Something stupid."

Chief Bogo chuckled. "If you want to take the morning off and go find him that's fine."

"What? Oh no. I couldn't."

"Hey, I know work is important, but sometimes, friends should be the above priority. Especially your partner. If you two are fighting, it will affect you work."

"Right. Ok. I'll talk to him."

"You make sure that you do." and with that he walked off. Needless to say, Judy didn't see Nick for the rest of the day. She tried his cell over and over, but he wouldn't answer. He was acting like such a child! Judy couldn't believe this. It was around 10:30 pm when she decided she had enough. She was home alone, her neighbors being loud as ever. Her eyes could hardly stay open anymore, but she couldn't sleep. Her mind raced and her neighbors were fighting over some video game. Picking up the phone, she called Nick one last time and left another message. "Nick if you are going to act like a child then fine! I have been calling all day long to try and meet with you so I can explain for something I shouldn't even have to, and all you can do is ignore me. So forget it! I am going out with Bogo tomorrow if you like it or not!" and she slammed her thumb on the End Call. Her head fell onto her desk and she moaned. She knew she was going to regret that.

Her ear pricked up as a knock fell on the door. She lifted her head up and looked towards it, not sure if it came from her door or the next. Jumping up, she dashed over to it and opened the door to find Nick, still in his police uniform standing there with an annoyed expression on his face as he looked over at the neighbors door.

"Are they always like this?" he asked her, pointing over there.

"Yes." she said surprised to see him.

"No wonder you always look dead tired at work." Nick walked over to the neighbors door and knocked. With some more shouting about who would answer it, Judy tried to tell him not to bother them. "Come on Nick. Leave them alone. They aren't going to like you interrupting them."

"No. Absolutely not. I am not going to be having my partner dazed and confused during a job because of lack of sleep." A few moments later the door finally opened to reveal both men inside.

"Yeah, what do you want?" one asked annoyed.

"Hello, my name is Nick Wild, I am with the ZPD. I am visiting a friend and partner of mine and I would appreciate it if you quieted down a bit." he said with a smile.

"Oh really? Oh what?!" they mocked him.

"Or I am going to arrest the both of you and take you down to the station for disturbing the peace. My peace." he said, glaring up at them.

"Fine!" they both said exaggeratedly slow. "We will quiet down."

"Thank you. Enough to where we can hear each other talk."

"Fine." and with that they slammed the door shut. Nick walked away and brsuhed past judy into her apartment.

"Um, come in." she said and she shut the door. "Hey look, thank you for that. They've been driving me crazy."

"Yes. You could have done something you know. Or let me know and I would have handled it much sooner."

"I know, I mean they seem mean at first, but they are actually pretty nice when you get know them."

"Right." he said not believing her. She sighed.

"Well anyway, this is my home."

Nick looked over everything, a little appalled by her living state. "You mean to tell me that all this time, the hero of Zootopia has been living in this shit whole?"

"It's not that bad." she said with a nervous laugh.

"Not that bad? There isn't even a bathroom in here."

"Yeah, well there is that. There is one in the hallway everyone share. Though I don't use the shower here. I use the one down at the station."

"This is nuts Judy. You shouldn't live in a place like this. Even I have a better place and that's saying something."

"What does that mean?" she asked him. Nick's ears went down for a moment.

"Nothing. Look, I came over to apologize."

Judy walked up to him, her ears drooping back. Nick didn't want to look her in the eyes. "I don't know what got over me. I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm sorry Judy."

Judy smiled up at him and placed a hand on his arm. "It's alright. I forgive you."

"You always o when I act out."

"You forgave me."

His ears pricked up again and steadily went back down as he remembered that day when Judy turned on him. When she thought he would actually do anything to hurt her. He had never felt to broken.

"But why did you act like that?" she asked. "I told you it wasn't a date, and even if it was, why?"

"Well, if it's not a date, then what is it?" he snapped. He regretted it as she backed away from him, eyes staring down to the floor, her bottom lip quivering between her bottom and top teeth as she it down on it.

Nick wanted to punch himself. "No I'm sorry. It's not my business."

"I wanted to become friends with him so he tells me his worst fear in time for the Halloween party."

"What? Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

Nick almost laughed, at himself or her idea he wasn't sure though. "You actually thought that would have worked? Think no one else has tried it?"

"It was worth a shot." she said with a shrug.

"Clever Bunny."

Judy looked up at him and smiled. She jumped over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Okay! Easy. Let me go. No hugging."

"Oh you shut up. I deserve to hug you after you've been so mean to me."

"Oh mean huh? I'll show you mean." and he began to tickle her sides. She let him go in a burst of laughter. She fell to the floor and Nick landed on top of her, tickling her without mercy.

"Nick! NO! I can't be responsible for you injuries!" she squealed and soon enough, as she tried to get away, her foot came up, hitting Nick in the jaw. He let her go and gripped onto the side of his face.

"Nick! I am so sorry! I told you!"

"Nah, it's my fault." he said between gritted teeth.

"Let me see."

"No, it's fine."

"Nick, let me see!" she said, hand on hips and she tore his hand away. His jaw was already swelling up and Judy ran up and grabbed a bag of peas from her freezer. Hitting it on the ground real fast to get rid of the clumps, she then placed it on Nick's jaw.

"Thank you." he said and smiled sheepishly.

"I told you I wasn't responsible."

"I know. I know." he said with a smile. Judy held it there for a moment then her eyes trailed down to the floor again.

"Nick." she said softly. "Why did it make you so mad? The truth."

Nick pierced his lips, trying to come up with some story to say. He couldn't think of one. Damn Judy always saw right through his lies. "I um . . . I was just . . I"

Judy watched as he stumbled over his words and smiled at how adoring it was. Looked back at his jaw, she remove the bag of peas and leaned in to kiss it. It was something her mom always had done to her and her many siblings when they got bumps and bruises. Nick however, leaned his lips towards hers, and she stopped just before they were about to touch. If her face could turn red, it would be like a cherry. She was about to pull away and apologize when Nick leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers. His kiss was soft and when he pulled away, Judy's eyes were lost. Nick braved another kiss, and leaned in again, pressing their lips together. He lightly gripped onto the back of Judy's head, pressing her a little harder against him till suddenly her mouth opened, inviting him. E slid his tongue into her, venturing her mouth and fondling her tongue with his. When he pulled away, they were both lost in whatever was happening. Judy had almost caught up to her thoughts, then Nick kissed her again and again, and before she realized, Nick had her pinned down and he was laying above her, careful not to put much weight on her as he kissed her.

They were like that for several minutes, but felt like only seconds to them, before Nick pulled away and looked at her, making sure he wasn't doing anything she didn't like. But her face was lost still, trying to process what was happening. "Nick." she said softly, almost out of breath. Nick felt his mid section heat up intensely at her saying his name like that. It was filled with lust, yet still a bit of innocence, like she was fighting with herself on what to do. It was clear she had never kissed anyone before, and that just made her more adoring to him.

He began to kiss her again, and steadily pick her up, carrying her to the bed. They stared into each others eyes the whole way there, and he lied her on her bed. He leaned down and kissed her again, not giving her much more time to think. As soon as he let go of her lips, he heard her whimper, and he smiled. "Judy." she whispered in her ear, which drove a shock wave through her. She moaned as he kissed her again, then kissed a trail over her cheek to the neck. His paws caressed her all the while, on her stomach and around her hips, making her buck into him. He moaned loudly at the feeling it sent through his cock and he continued to caress her for a moment, till her couldn't handle it any longer, He sat up and she lied there, feeling awkward and aroused all at the same time. He sat her up and lifted her shirt above head revealing her breasts. He reveled in them before Judy covered them with her arms, feeling to embarrassed.

"Oh no you don't." said nick and he lied her back down, gripping onto her hands and pinning them up above her head. "You are not about to hide those gorgeous breasts from me."

"Nick." she said almost pitifully. She had never done anything like this before and wasn't sure what to do.

"Shhhh." he said softly. "I've got you. Now please, let me pleasure you."

Judy bit her lip, not believing what he was saying, but before she could do anything, she gasped as the wet warmth of his lips close on her breast, kissing them over and over. He licked and sucked and letting go of one of her hands, he began to fondle one of her breasts. "Nick." she said breathless. He couldn't only imagine how wet she was. Letting go of her breasts, he remove her sweats and her panties and threw them aside then he moved his mouth back up to her lips, and she entered her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste him. All the while his hand moved down her stomach, then skipping her mid section, he began to caress her inner thigh. "Nick!" she said in desperation, pulling away from his lips. Oh he couldn't tease her anymore. He brought his paw up to her pussy, and began to rub it. Her breath came out even heavier then before and Nick gazed at her, her mouth a gap as she panted, eyes closed. She was so damn beautiful. He kissed her one last time before he move down to meet his paw. His tongue came out and lick up her slit and Judy gave a yelp. She threw a arm over her eyes as Nick continued to lick her, making sure to pay most attention to her nub. She gripped onto the back of Nicks head, pushing him harder into her which only made him smiled with amusement. It was hard to keep him from touching himself. He wanted to save it for her. Between her gasps and yelps, it wasn't long before Nick couldn't take it anymore. He let her go, frustrating Judy a great deal. Before she could see what he was doing, he had slid out of his uniform and stood there stark naked.

"Nick." she said embarrassed, covering her eyes.

Nick laughed. "So what, you are the only one able to be nude here."

Judy grunted at him and he chuckled, climbing back onto her. He stared at her till she peaked through her fingers at him. He gave her a reassuring smile and bent down to kiss her. "Nick." she tired saying between kisses. "I -"

"It's okay Judy." he said trying to reassure her. "it's okay. It will hurt at first. Just hold onto me. I'll be gentle."

Judy swallowed a nervous lump in her throat and wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to kiss her again. She could feel his cock rubbing on her slit, arousing her greatly. "Are you ready?" he asked. Judy nodded and buried her face in his chest. Nick smiled down at her. He wanted her to feel safe and he wanted to make her feel so utterly wonderful like she was doing to him. His cock felt amazing sliding up and down her wet pussy. He longed to be inside her. He couldn't take it anymore. So, he leaned in closer to her where their bodies touch but he made sure not to put too much weight onto her. His cock slid slowly inside of her, only till the head was in, and he stopped for a moment to let her adjust before going in deeper. It wasn't long before his whole cock was inside of her and he slowly slid out till his head was the only thing that remained. Judy gripped tightly onto his back and he stopped for a moment till she relaxed again and then slid all the way back into her. She was so incredibly tight, but being wet like she was didn't make it too hard for him to slide in and out till finally Judy was moving her hips with his, meeting with his thrusts. Judy, having been a virgin, and for Nick for not having sex in such a long time, made it to where they were both feeling their climax coming.

"Faster!Nick please!" Judy shouted. Nick ahd to fight not to laugh at the joke here. Leaving it to the bunny to want to go faster.

He thrust harder into, but it still wasn't enough. Judy pushed Nick off of her, and rolled him over, climbing on top of him. She met his cock to her entrance and slid down, quickly creating a rhythm. Nick was about to explode at the pace, fearing he would cum way before she would, but Judy screamed out and spasmed around his cock. Nick threw his head back and let out a deep moan as he felt her cover his cock with her orgasm and he at once filled her with his. She watched his face as filled with bliss. She collapsed on him, breathing heavily. Nick held her there, still inside of her, not wanting to pull out yet. It felt so wonderful holding her there against him. Caressing her ears back. So soft. So gorgeous. It was Judy who broke the silents.

"Nick."

"Yes." he answered softly.

It took her a moment to ask as she was nervous. "So what happens now?"

Nick lied there, playing with one of her ears between two fingers before answering. "What happens now is that we go to sleep, and I spend the rest of my time spoiling you, taking you out on dates, and trying to get you to fall in love with me."

Judy smiled, her eyes turned a violet, and flickered with joy. He didn't know. Of course he didn't that she was already in love with him, and had been for what felt like so long. Of course he didn't. He was a dumb fox after all.


	3. Chapter 3

When Judy woke the next morning, Nick was wrapped around her, softly breathing and she could feel his breath on her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled then began nuzzling his neck.

"Mmmm." he mumbled with a smile. "Morning."

"Morning Nick." she said in a sweet voice. Nick chuckled and nuzzled her back, holding her tighter to him. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment.

"Yes I did. And you Carrots?"

"I slept fine thank you fox." she said with sly smile.

"Oh. I don't think I'll recover from that one."

"Oh shut up."

"You shut up."

"No you."

"No you."

Suddenly she heard a ringing as her alarm went off and her ear shot up. She panicked, jumping from Nick's arms and snatched her phone from her desk across the room.

"I'm running late!" she shouted and she began hoping around the room, finding cloths to throw on.

"Late for what?" asked Nick.

"Remember? I am meeting chief Bogo at Spring's Garden at noon!"

"Oh right. For your date."

"It's not a date Nick." she said, turning to face him and Nick could see she was already annoyed.

He smiled. "You look tense Sweety. Why don't I help you relax before you go."

Judy laughed. "Wonder why I am tense Nick!" she said with an exaggerated smile.

"Ouch Carrots. So cruel. And here I was just offering to help take the stress away."

"You are my stress." she said half jokingly.

"Hmm. You know the best way to get rid of that?"

"No. what." she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She had thrown on a nice blue long sleeve with a low cut v neck and some white panties. Nick however was still nude and he stood up, and walked over to her. She immediately got uncomfortable and turned away. Her ears drooped down over her shoulder and she began to run her fingers down them repeatedly. Nick smiled at how cute she was and he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

"Nick! Now! I am running late as it is! Stop!"

"No." he began to kiss her and remove her top.

"Nick. This is counterproductive."

"Not the way I see it."

"I don't have time."

"Oh I'll make time." Nick got down to his knees, sliding her panties down onto the floor, and spread her legs. He ran his paws down the outside of her thighs, and kissed along the inside, slowly making his way to her womenhood.

"Nick. I need to go." she said frustrated. He could see her trembling with anticipation and chuckled. He could smell her from where he was. The wetness in her pussy and it turned him on so much. He brought his tongue out and licked her clit. She trembled harder and let out a gasp. It felt so good when he did that. He licked up and down for a moment before wiggling his tongue on her nub. Her juices began spilling out and he licked inside her entrance, sticking his tongue deep inside till he pulled it back out to fondle her nub again. Judy couldn't take it for long. This only being her second time, and after only several minutes of this, she came hard into his mouth and he made sure to lick up everything. After she was spent, she lay there breathing heavily, refusing to look at Nick who just chuckled and stood to his feet.

"You can go now." he said softly.

"What?" she asked, finally looking at him. "Don't you want me to-"

He cut her off by bringing a hand up. "No. I wanted to please you and so I have done so. You are free to go."

Now that wasn't very fair. No fucking way was he gonna be forcing her to stay so he could suck her off and she not do anything about it.

She leaned up and quickly grabbed him, pulling him onto the bed. Before he realized what was happening, she had him pinned down to the bed and she began to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "I thought you were running late."

"It can wait a few more minutes." Judy smiled.

She was a half hour late to Spring's Garden and she arrived to find Chief Bogo waiting patiently.

"I am so sorry Chief Bogo." she explained, running up to their table. "I had an argument today with my neighbors and it took a while longer to resolve it than I expected."

"No need to apologize Hopps. And please, just call me Bogo. We aren't at work so there is no need to be so formal."

"Oh." She sat down, taking note of how differently he was already acting outside of work. He was dressed in nice slacks and a light blue long sleeve shirt with marble buttons. "You look nice." she complimented.

"Why thank you. As do you Judy."

"Oh thank you." she said a bashfully and Bogo smiled.

Judy was only able to look at her menu for a moment before a pig came up to their table She was of average weight for a pig, with short blond hair. She smiled down at them, pen and paper in hand. "So, what can I get you this fine afternoon?" she asked with a big smile.

"Oh, um . . . " began Judy and she looked over at Bogo. He smiled at the waitress and said, "I will have a tall glass of water with the Spinach Enchilada."

"Oh I love that one!" said the waitress a little too bubbly. "And you miss?"

"Well, I would like the . . . the . . " she stressed, zooming over her menu. " . . . oh! The macand cheese and fruit salad please."

"Oh that is a great choice if I may say so myself."  
"It sounds great."

"Anything to drink with that miss?"

"Oh yes!" she said, he ears shooting up. "I'm sorry. I'll take a large sweet tea with that."

"Coming right up for you." and with that she strode off.

Judy sat there for a minute, not knowing where to start a conversation. Bogo smiled down at her, thinking her shyness was a little cute. He coughed to get her attention and smiled. "So Judy. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been doing real well thank you. And you?"

"Fine. Fine. A bit bored since we haven't had anyone take over the city again."

"Bogo. You shouldn't say that." said Judy with a laugh.

"Oh I'm only joking." he chuckled. It wasn't long before they began to make small talk easy and when their food arrived they commenced to eating and and chatting some more. It felt nice to Bogo just sitting there relaxing and eating a good meal. Talking to Judy felt real good too. She was soft and bashful but never ceased to speak her mind which was both stupid and honorable depending on the what it was she was speaking it on.

"Um, Bogo. There is something I want to tell you."

"What is it Hopps?"

"Well, um. The reason I asked you to come out with me was to ask you something."

"You want to know what my greatest fear is." he asked with a smile. Judy gasped, her ears shooting up again.

"How did you know?!"

"Every year at this year they all try and get it out of me."

"Really?"

"Yes, though you are the only on to admit it. Besides Clawhouser. He never has tried to scare me."

"Oh. So does nothing really scare you then?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh. Well, it's fine. It's just a stupid bet with Nick."

"Tell me." he said, putting his spoon down so he could put his full attention on Judy.

"Oh." her ears went back. "It's just a stupid bet. I got sick of him leaving me to do all the paper work, so we bet each other that whoever scares you at the Halloween party the other has to do the paper work for two months by themselves."

"Oh." he said, trying not to laugh. Of course they bet that. Sounds exactly something they would do to. How cute of them. " Well, let's hope it's you then."

"Yeah." said Judy with a laugh.

After the meal Bogo paid, much to Judy's dismay and he walked her to the bus. "I had a real fun time Bogo. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now get home and relax for the rest of your day."

"You do the same."

"I wish. I'm just on my lunch hour."

"Oh. I am so sorry I was late." she began, but Bogo waved it off.

"Don't worry about it."

They said there goodbyes and went there separate ways. When she arrived at the apartment, Nick wasn't there. Instead, she could hear his voice at the neighbors house. When she knocked, Bucky answered the door. "Yeah, what? Oh, Nick it's for you!"

Judy looked past him to Nick who was sitting at a small round table with cards in one hand and whiskey on the rocks in the other. Inside, of what she could see, was an absolute mess. Bags of chips lay open on the floor along with empty soda bottles. The kitchen was bombarded with dishes, stacked high on the counters. The smell was stale and it felt mucky inside. One look at her and Nick knew it was time to go. So he smiled at Pronk and lay down his hand. Pronk's jaw dropped and he looked as if he were about to explode as Nick picked up the winnings, to which Judy could see was nothing but a six pack of beer, a bag of liquorice, and some carrot juice. Nick quickly walked out of there, leaving the two room mates to shout at each other about how the other was terrible at Poker.

When they were in Judy's apartment, she turned to look at him with a "Seriously" type stare, her hands on her hips. He had a mouth full of liquorice however, and couldn't talk. He swallowed hard and gave a sheepish smile. "Carrot juice?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bell Wether was busy brooding as she moped the floors of the prison cafeteria. Everyone was in their cells for the night and she had last minute cleaning to do due to her insubordination. It had only taken a week for the other prisoners to realize that was no sheep to mess with. It had now been over a year since she first was sentenced here and her attitude was none for the better.

She let out little curses and mumbled abuse under her breath about the other prisoners and staff that worked there.

The guard that kept an eye on her as she worked rolled his eyes and and leaned against the wall. He hated guarding her. She was always so depressing to be around. Steps came into the room and Bell Wether listened as the two guards spoke.

"Hey, Warden wants to see you." The voice was deep but weightless, making her feel safe.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't say."  
"Well, did he seem mad?"

"No. Best you hurry along. He's in his office."  
The first guard sighed and started walking off. When he was gone, the other man who took his place walked up to Bell Wether. She turned to face him and looked him up and down, not really impressed by his big stature. It was a rather large Dingo with sharp amber eyes and golden brown fur. He wore the regular guard uniform but stood with more of a classy intelligent air about him. Back straight, hands folded and resting on his back. He smiled down at her, eyes flickering.

"What?" asked Bell Wether quite annoyed. She hated being stared at.  
Her screams echoed down the hall ways, making the prisoners shout in panic. Other guards ran around, trying to find the source of the screaming, but by the time they got to the prison cafeteria, the Dingo was long gone. The only thing left was Bell Wether, eyes pulled from her sockets, and skin flayed from her meat.


	5. Chapter 5

Judy woke to her cell ringing and she hurried to answer it. It sent a panic through her every time someone called while she was asleep. It always startled her.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Judy, I need you to come down to the prison. There's been a murder."

"What?!"

Nick's ears pricked up. He had his back faced to Judy and listened carefully to what sounded to be Chef Bogo on the other end of the line.

"Yes. A murder. Miss Bell Wether was killed. I am not sure how well you'll take it when you see her but you are a cop and you need to come. Just . . . be prepared. It's quite the horrific sight."

"Ok." said Judy nervously.

"Could you call Nick and tell him?"

"Um, yes. Yes, I will." She wasn't about to tell him Nick was right in bed with her. She hung up and looked over at Nick, who rolled over to his back and nodded at her.

"Well, can't say I'm too sorry for her." he said as they got dressed.

"Nick! That's horrible."

"So is she."

They hopped into Judy's police car and headed to the prison, and Judy wasn't really sure what to think. She couldn't help but feel bad for the sheep. Even if she was a animal, Chef Bogo said that she died in a horrible way. No one deserves that. When they got there, she felt the urgent need to hold nick's hand, but she was working, and needed to remain professional. When she got to the scene, there were animals flooding the area. Police officers, the forensics team, and photographers. Did she really need to be there?

"It's gonna be alright." said nick giving her a warm smile. She felt a little better, but couldn't shake the fear away. She took in a deep breath and stepped into the circle of people. There Bell Wether was, skin stripped from her body, her eyes missing. It smelt horrid, and she had smelt it before, but now that she was this close, it was almost unbearable. The smell of rotting flesh and burnt skin filling her. She felt like crying, seeing the petrified horror glued to Bell Wether's face. She gasped and turned away. Nick embraced her, holding her tightly to him as he glared at Chef Bogo.

"Why would you let her see this?!" he asked upset.

"She is an officer, and since she was the one who locked her up in the first place, seemed right she should be here for her death."

"Is this a punishment for her?"

"No. If you can't stand it, then leave. I'll have someone else on the case."

"No." said Judy, wiping at her tears. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure Judy?" nick asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He only ever called her Judy when he was really worried for her, or if they were in the middle of love making. She smiled up at him, trying to reassure him, but it didn't work. Chef Bogo looked at the two and tried his best not to make a face. This wasn't the time for their damn eye caressing. Judy turned to the sheep and took in a deep breath.

"So, do we know what happened here?"

"It seems-" began Chef Bogo "that who ever did this flayed her skin with a sharp blade, burning the end and it scolded her flesh. Then he carved out her eyes."

"Who could have done this?"

"Well, the guard who was supposed to be watching her is over there being questioned. We will have to take him in away from all this crowd." said Chef Bogo pointing over to a rather scrawny white tiger with a bushel of black hair on his head. His eyes were rimmed red, oicture of guilt and terror on his face.

Judy made her way over to him, shooing the others off. "Hey." she said softly.

He chewed on his nails in a nervous habit. "Hey."

"Could you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know okay, I don't know." he said in a panic.

"It's alright. It's alright." she said, grabbing softly onto both of his hand and began caressing the back of them. "On your time."

He took in a deep breath. "I was . . . " he coughed to clear his throat. "on duty, watching miss Bell Wether. She had gotten into a rumble with on e of the other prisoners and had clean up duty for it. I was watching her and this other guard came in. I don't know his name."

"What did he look like?"

"He was a golden brown dingo. Had a very deep voice, but like it was really comforting to hear him talk. I didn't think anything of it when he said the warden needed to see me and he was going to take my shift. I left him here with her. I shouldn't have left him alone with her."

"No one knows who he is?"

"No. I doubt he even works here. I never seen him before, but I mean with all these different shifts, you never can really know."

"It's alright. I believe you."

"You do?" asked the tiger.

"Yes. I do." she gave him a warm smile. "But you will still have to come in with us."

"Of course. I know the drill."


	6. Chapter 6

The tiger sat there in a small boxed room, one side being almost completely made of a two way mirror. He hated being treated like this. He was a guard of the prison. Not a criminal. Judy and Nick sat in front of him, Nick staring him down while Judy was giving him a comforting smile. Another woman, an ape, sat in the back, a paper and pencil in her hand.

"So Kyle." said Judy to the tiger. "Could you describe this dingo you found? Any detail would be great. No matter how small."

Kyle sighed. "Yes I can. Like I said before, he was a golden brown color. Like honey, and eyes like amber. Umm, I think so anyway. I'm not 100% sure though. I know they were some shade of brown. Anyway, like I said earlier, he had a very warm voice, but at the same time his demeanor was a little unsettling. He made me feel like everything was alright, but at the same time made me feel a little unsettled. He's got these sharp eyes, looking up at you like he knows he's better. I mean I didn't think anything of it, just a guy with a short complex or something. I brushed it off. He stood straight too, like straighter than need be. It was odd. Like he was trying too hard. I-" he thought for a moment. "I don't remember anything else. He was real fluffy around the neck. Like more than most Dingoes I'm sure."

"And he was wearing a guard uniform?" asked Nick.

"Yes he was."

"Okay Kyle. We double checked your story and the warden did say you were visiting him at the same time the screams began, so your off the hook. Thank you for your help."

"No problem."

"Wait." began Nick. "So you all heard the screams yet you by the time you got there, she was skinned with her eyes cut out. How the hell was this dingo able to do it that quickly?"

"Well, he had sealed the door and for some reason the buzzer to open it wasn't working, so we were hearing the screams the entire time it was happening but we couldn't get in."

"Then how did the Dingo escape?" asked Nick.

Kyle shrugged. "I don't have any idea."

"Seems suspicious to me." said Nick, staring into him.

"Look!" Kyle yelled out, hitting his fists against the table. "I didn't kill her, so arrest me already or let me go!"

"Alright, alright Kyle. There is no need for that." said Judy. "You may go. Thank you for your help."

"Yeah." Kyle left and Judy gave Nick a glare before making her way to the ape.

"So, what do you got?"

The ape held out her drawing that showed the face of a Dingo with sharp shimmering eyes and a fluffy neck.

"Not much to go on."

"Yeah," began Nick, "Aren't most Dingoes a shade of brown?"

"Brown to a red color usually." stated Judy.

"Well, where do we start?" asked Nick.

"We start at the Channel 2 News and warn people about this particular Dingo. But . . ." said Judy, turning to the ape. "Maybe color it in a little."

"Alright." she said and took the paper.

All of the channels news had his picture up by lunch time and Judy and Nick went off to take a break. They both got muffins and coffee and sat down outside when Judy got a call. "Hello?"

"Why are you always the one to get the calls?" asked Nick.

Judy ignored his question. "Hey Judy." said a male voice. "Seems that our ex mayor was skinned by a cutlery fillet knife. Her eyes however were carved out with a simple butter knife. Looks like this Dingo of yours really hated her. Also, I have confirmed that he did heat up both knives to scorch her skin. I know that's not much from what you saw at the crime scene but I at least confirmed it."

"Yes thank you so much John. Let us know when you find anything else."

"Will do."

"So, what he say?"

"Just confirmed the things we already knew, though I didn't know the Dingo carved out her eyes with a butter knife."

"Man that is haunting." Nick looked over at Judy but she wasn't smiling. She stared sadly down at her food. "Look Judy, I know it was horrible what happened to her, but she was a bad person."

"I know but no one deserves to be killed like that."

Nick leaned back in his chair, not feeling so hungry anymore. Neither did Judy.

"Hey Judy! Nick! I can't believe it." came a voice. Judy and Nick looked over to see Mrs. Otterton walking over with a small blue box in her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Otterton." Judy and Nick said at the same time.

"Oh it's been too long. How have you both been?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh fine. Just working. And you?" asked Judy.

"Oh I've been busy. My boys have been sick for a couple days. And Mr. Otterton has been working a lot lately. I thought I'd go buy a box of donuts for everyone. You know to cheer them up. You two can have one if you like. There is more than enough."

"Oh no." said Judy as Nick went to take her up on the offer. "We need to get going."

"Oh, ok. Are you sure? It's from a new donuts shop a couple blocks from here called Larry's Donuts. It's super good."

"Yes we are sure." said Judy again cutting Nick off.

"Well alright, at least go and have a try on your next free time."

"Will do." said Nick. "You can bet on that." Mrs. Otterton left them.

"Well that was a pleasant visit." said Nick. Judy yawned and agreed with him, staring at her carrot cake muffin with no want to eat it at the moment. "You know, we still have a half hour for lunch. Want to go somewhere and hang out?" asked Nick.

"Nah. I want to get back on the case."

"You know, there is such a thing as over working. We've been up since this morning. Why don;t you say we go back to your place and take a nap?"

Just got behind the wheel of the police car and hadn't realized how exhausted she felt till he said something. "Oh, alright. Just a half hour nap then."

"Yes!"  
They made it to Judy's apartment, and luckily the neighbors were gone. Judy locked the door behind them and fell upon the bed. It fell so nice. Nick helped her get tucked in.

"Good night Carrots." whispered Nick into her ear.

"Good night. Set the alarm please." she said with a smile, and fell asleep, before Nick even had a chance to smile. He climbed in over her to the other side of the bed and snuggled up to her. No need for an alarm. She needed her sleep.

The next morning Judy woke and was, as you can imagine, upset with Nick for not waking her like he was supposed to. She hustled around getting ready for work and her and Nick got there an hour late. When they got inside ZPD everything seemed to be different. Nick could sense it almost immediately. The police department was almost empty and Clawhouser was no where to be seen. Instead, chief Bogo stood there, and after seeing them, he glared over.

"What's going on?" asked Judy.

"Well, if you bothered to show up on time you'd know."

"Oh come on. Don't be like that Chief." said Nick.

"Where's Clawhouser?" asked Judy.

"Sick. Along with half my other staff waiting in the hospital. There seems to be an outbreak going on. Can't pinpoint what it is yet though."

"Oh my!" said Judy wit ha gasp. "What should we do?"

"Well along with half my staff, it seems that a number of citizens have also come down with it. The hospitals are full."

"And no one knows what from yet?"

"No. So far the symptoms include a fever, headaches, and confusion." Some have suffered from muscle spasms."

"Oh dear. Well whats gonna happen?" asked Judy.

"Well, I don't know. We were considering locking down Zootopia. Me and the Mayor. It is spreading fast and we need to quarantine. We might just have to do it."

"If that's what we need to do then okay." said Judy with a determined look.

"How about the people who already left?" asked Nick.

"Not sure. We have been calling around and it doesn't seem to be going on anywhere else."

"I see." said Judy. "Alright then. Let's close down all transportation in and out of Zootopia and get some road ways blocked. Then I'll go question the -"

"I've already put Daxon and Charles on it. You go give the orders to close Zootopia down. This is an epidemic."


	7. Chapter 7

All roads in and out of the district were closed down, police men on watch. It all seemed as though they were getting a head of the game, but as more and more animals became sick, the hospitals began to get overwhelmed. Upon hearing that both of Mrs. Ottertons children were there, Judy hurried to go visit them. Everyone inside wore masks and gloves, careful not to be touching each other. She got into the elevator and up to the tenth floor. Rounding the corner to the west end of the building, she found Mrs. Otterton standing there looking inside a small window, with a mask on her face.

"Hey Mrs. Otterton." said Judy, getting her attention. She sniffled , her eyes rimmed red from tears.

"Oh, hey Judy." she said, and she gave her a tight hug.

"How are they?" asked Judy.

"They wont let me in to see them. They just are laying there. They've been sick for four days and it's taking so much out of them. Look at them Judy."

Judy looked inside the small window on the door, and saw the two boys. They both lied there with breathing masks and IV's. She couldn't see much from this angle, but from the looks of it, they looked a bit sunken in.

"My poor boys. Look's like they haven't eaten in weeks. What is this?"

"I'm not sure. I can go ask for you." she said with a smile.

"Oh will you Judy?"  
"Of course. We have been trying to figure it out, but I haven't heard anything for a couple days. Could have some news by now."  
Judy left Mrs. Otterton and walked up to the nearest Doctor. It was a large panda pear, looking rather distressed and he himself wore a mask.

"Hello." said Judy, getting his attention.

"Hmm? Oh, hello. How may I help you?"

"Hey, I am officer Judy Hopps. I just have a few questions for you."

"I see. Let me guess. What is it and how is it effecting the animals?"  
"What? Oh yes."  
The panda chuckled. "Well, as for what it does, it is good we have a large enough hospital for all the ones we have to quarantine. The whole west side of the building is quarantined."  
"Do you mind if I record you?" asked Judy.

"No. Is there somewhere you'd rather chat?"

"No this is fine." said Judy, not really sure.

"Well, we have noticed that there are two way this, well whatever it is, affect us. Most of the animals have just wasted away and died."

"What?!" asked Judy horrified.

"Yes. So far we haven't been able to really help besides keep them comfortable."

"And the others?" asked Judy, not really sure if she wanted the answer.

"Well, -"

A scream came from around the corner and Judy spun around to see a rabid looking kangaroo charging at Mrs. Otterton. Judy ran to her, pulling her out of the way. The kangaroo turned back, locking eyes with the doctor who looked terrified. Judy launched at the kangaroo, jumping and slamming her feet against the kangaroo's face, slamming her hard against the ground. She lay there in a daze and the doctor came rushing by with a needle, injecting her with a clear liquid.

"What was that?!" asked Judy.

"The other affect." he said, taking note of the kangaroos pulse. "There has only been six other cases, but they seem to be growing."

"What is it?" asked Judy. Mrs. Otterton walked up to Judy to listen.

Other doctors and nurses came over to take the kangaroo away.

After it began to clear, the doctor pulled Judy aside. Mrs. Otterton wanted to listen, but Judy told her to wait.

"So the other affect it is having on animals is rabies."

"Rabies?"

"Yes. I mean, it seems to be excelling at a much faster pace in the few that have become rabid, however, most of the time they just waste away before any symptoms of rabies show. It seems as though whatever this is that is poisoning them, it isn't very stable."

"Poisoning? Is that what it is then?"

"Well, there isn't much proof, but it's the best thing I can go on. I am sure it isn't air born. Though just to be safe you really should be wearing a mask."

Where are you keeping the rabid ones?"

"The north side of the building. We quarantined an area there where only the doctors and nurses are allowed through."

"This is so horrible." stated Judy, putting a paw to her heart.

"Yes, I would have to say so."

"Here." said Judy, pulling out her pad and pen. She scribbled her number on it and told him to call her if anything else came up.

She tried to hide how worried she was as she walked back up to Mrs. Otterton.

"Hey."

"Hey." said Mrs. Otterton in complete misery. "I heard."

"You did?"

She nodded and looked down at the floor.

"I think I should get home." she said sniffling. "My husband will be home soon."

"Okay." Judy wanted to give her a hug, but Mrs. Otterton wouldn't even look at her. She walked by Judy and took the lift down to the lobby and left. Tears streamed down her face and she wiped at them. Suddenly she tasted blood and she wiped at her nose. Crimson smeared up her arm and her nose began to drip harder. Digging into her purse, she pulled out a napkin and went to wiping at her nose as she made her way to her car. Had to be from stress.


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for the delay in the chapter. I have been having computer issues for a month now and I keep having to wipe my hard drive, and still it refuses to work properly. It is rather old and I am hoping to be updating to a new one soon. Till then, please bare with me as I will get my chapters uploaded as soon as I can. Oh and warning. This chap may get quite graphic in the horror sense.

Mrs. Otterton returned home within the hour, having pulled over on the side of the road to sob several times. Once she stepped inside, it was quiet and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Liquid dripped down her nose and splashed crimson on the light gray carpet. She wiped it away with her paw and looked again in worry as blood streaked the back of her paw. She was about to rush into the bathroom when she heard a sharp crash of a pan hitting wood flooring. She yelped and jumped back, not sure what to make of it at first. I had obviously come from the kitchen. As she took a step closer, another sound filled the kitchen. Glass began to shatter, pots began to bang, and water burst from the faucet in a sudden whirl wind of noise. Mrs. Otterton panicked, covering her ears and closing her eyes as she fell to the floor. She let out a long hard scream and suddenly, everything stopped.

When she opened her eyes, everything became quiet again. She looked around, breathing heavily, and strained to listen, to see if anything else was going to start making noise. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Judy.

"Hello?" asked Judy.

"Judy! I need your help. I think someone is in my house."

"What?"

"In the kitchen! There was so much noise but now it's quiet. Judy, I'm scared!"

"Hold on Mrs. Otterton. Could it just be your husband?"

"My husband doesnt break everything in the kitchen and not say anything!"  
"Okay! I am sorry Mrs. Otterton. Where are you right now?"  
"I am at the front door."

"Okay good. Run over to your neighbors and I'll come as soon as I can."

"Okay."

She hung up the phone and was about to dash over to her neighbors house, wanting to get to a safe area and call her husband, when to her shock, she heard a quiet laughter from the kitchen. The sound scared her, but at the same time, she knew that laugh. But how could it be?

Gaining up her courage, Mrs. Otterton steadily made her way to the kitchen and the laughter became louder and louder, yet still soft all the same. The laugh was so familiar to her, no way she could mistake it. And there, as she turned the corner, she looked with horrified eyes as her two sons sat there on the floor, making chewing and slurping noises over something.

"Boys?" she asked. She looked around, seeing the horrible mess they had made. "Boys? What happened? How are you here?"

The two boys heads snapped up and they turned to look at their mother with wild eyes. Mrs. Otterton gasped at the dark red liquid dripped from their still chewing mouths. And beneath them lay her husband, quite dead.

When Judy and Nick arrived at Mrs. Otterton's house, they kept their ears up, gun at the ready. Judy knocked softly on the door. "ZPD. Were coming in!"

When she got in, a smell killed her nostrils, and she had to make a great effort not to be sick.  
"Do you smell that?" she asked Nick.

"I sure do." he said, scrunching up his nose. "Blood."

They made their way through the living room, being careful to keep an eye on everything. Their ears were at full alert and they stepped into the kitchen. The smell hit them the hardest here, and they both couldn't help a horrified gasp that escaped their lips. Mrs. Otterton lay there in a pool of blood that had poured from her nose, trembling and hardly conscious. Everything else, however, seemed to be fine. Judy kneeled beside her and Mrs. Otterton tried to back away, a hand in front of her face as though she was trying to protect herself.

"No." she manage to let out. "No son. No more."  
"Son? What is going on? Mrs. Otterton, it's alright!" said Judy, placing her paws on Mrs. Otterton's shoulders.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why would you do this to Mommy."

"She has to be hallucinating." stated Nick.

"You think?" asked Judy. She pulled out her phone and dialed for an ambulance. The line however, just beeped as if it were busy.

"What?" she asked confused, more to her self than anyone.

"What is it?" asked Nick.

"The line is busy."

"How can the line be busy?"

"I don't know." Judy hung up and she called Chief Bogo. He would know.

He answered in a panic. "Judy! You must get to the hospital now!" he howled.

"What? Why? I have Mrs. Otterton here -"

"You have to go now Judy! They are overrun!"

"Over run by what?!"

"By – Ahh!"

"Chief Bogo! Chief Bogo! Bogo!"

"What is it?!" asked Nick in a panic.

"I don't know! He just screamed and the phone disconnected. I can't reach him now." she said, having tried to call him back.

"What do we do?"

"He said the the Hospital was being overrun."

"Overrun by what?"

"I'm not sure." She said, her ears down, eyes on the floor. She then looked up at him wit ha determined look. "But I am going to find out. I don't think it is safe for Mrs. Otterton to go there. One of us is going to have to leave and go hep at the hospital and one of us needs to go to the station and see whats up."

"But what about Mrs. Otterton?" asked Nick.

"I don't know!" said Judy frustrated. She stood and paced for a moment.

"Check to see if her neighbor is here."

Nick left and came back several minutes later with a young woman, no more the twenty-five. She was a slender cheetah, wit ha golden coat and dark brown eyes.

"I will look after her. I have had some medical training as a care provider. I am afraid from what Nick has told me, I wont be able to do much but lay her in bed and have her work through this."

"Oh thank you." said Judy. "I am just gonna go see what is happening at the hospital and then I will send an ambulance over."

"Sound good."

"Wait, so if your going to the hospital, how am I getting back to the station?"

"Take my car." said the cheetah. "My keys are on the front left tire, in the back."

"Okay."

Judy and Nick left, Judy giving him a quick be safe kiss and hurried to the car. As she attempted to make it to the hospital, animals were running all over the street in a panic. It had been so quiet not twenty minutes ago and now suddenly, everyone ran around as though they were being chased. What was happening? AS Judy was distracted in thought, a doe ran in front of her car and she swerved on her last second with such force, it flipped over and over till finally landing on it's side, knocking Judy unconscious.

When Nick arrived at the station, he rushed inside, gun at the ready. Screams could be heard from outside, and he couldn't help the fear that was rising inside him. He hoped that Judy was safe, seeing as everywhere, animals seemed to be going crazy. He was about to go inside, when Clawhouser launched out of the doors.

"Nick!" he screamed.

"Clawhouser, what is going on!"

"Some of the officer, Tony, Becket, Miles, and others who had gone to hep at the hospital came back and started killing everything! It was insane! I had never seen anything like it! They are inside!"

"Well, come on! We need to go help the others!"  
"No! There are no others! Bogo was the last one and he just saved my life. I am not going back in there to risk his."

"I'm going!" said Nick and he barged inside.

I was an utter massacre. Blood seemed to paint the walls and flooring. Bodies lay every which way on the ground, empty of any life. And there in the center was Chief Bogo, staring at Nick with relieved eyes. Nick ran to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, though he could clearly see he wasn't and wanted to kick himself for asking such a stupid question. Bogo was covered in a scratches, deep and bloody.

"I am good enough. Let's get out of here."

"What happened."

"I don't know what is going on, but if we don't figure it out soon, we are all going to die."


	9. Chapter 9

It smelt sweet inside, surgery pastries filling her nostrils. Her eyes fluttered open, and she moaned in pain as her head throbbed. She rubbed at her eyes and steadily sat up, sniffing the air as she did so. It smelt so wonderful, and despite the throbbing pain in her head, she couldn't stop thinking about that sweet smell. Judy threw her legs over the side of the bed and heaved her self up, but fell back down as a sharp pain hit her side. She winced and forgot about the smell for a moment. Looking around, she saw that she was in a small cement room, half the size of her apartment. She steadily stood, making sure to be careful this time. Walking over to the door, she put her ear up against it and listened. All she could hear was the clatter of dishes and classical music playing. She tried the door and it opened to a stairwell.

Fear was welling up inside her every second and she climbed the staircase up, the sound of music getting louder, and suddenly at the top she could hear sizzling as if something was being fried. Peaking around the corner, she saw a a golden brown animal with large ears and a fluffy tail standing over a stove top.

"Come on in dear. Nothing to be afraid of." he said, not turning to her.

Judy wasn't sure what she should do, but perhaps if this animal wanted to hurt her, he would have done it by now. She walked into the front and looked around. She was inside a huge kitchen that split by counters into a dining area with large windows in the front all boarded up. Platters filled with all sorts of donuts from maple to plain, from coconut to berry filled stood on the counters and behind cases around the front. The smell was amazing.

"Hello there." said the animal, and he turned to face her with a smile. "Welcome to my donuts shoppe"

Judy held in a gasp as she realize this animal was a dingo. "Hey. Um, I have never seen this place before." she said, trying to keep her cool. Besides, there were many dingoes that lived in Zootopia she was sure.

"Oh yes. I have only been here a few months. Please sit. Have a donut. I am sure I wont be getting any costumers any time soon. Seems to be hell out there."

"Yes." she said sitting down on a bar stool. "Could you tell me how I ended up here?"

"Why of course. You see, I had a dentist appointment this morning but when I got there all I found was shattered windows and blood so I called the police. No one answered so I hurried back home and that's when I saw you. Car flipped, and some animals trying to dig inside to get to you. I shot a flare gun at them and scared them off and took you here."

This made her feel a little better. Why would someone who had started all this have been out if they knew what they were doing? Why would they have helped her? Surely they would have wanted her dead.

"Thank you. That was very brave of you Mr. . ."

"Terence. Abraham Terence. And anytime Darling."

Terence turned to her with a fresh batch of donuts, just out of the fryer with frosting on top. "Please. Pick."  
Judy smiled at him, ears down, and reached for an apple fritter. She sniffed it and smiled, closing her eyes as she took a bite. Then another and another.

"It's so good!" she smiled.

"Thank you."

Judy took several more bites as Terence went on putting donuts on the platters.

"So, how are you holding up? How long have I been asleep? OH God! I need to call Nick!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him. I am sure he is fine. For now, I suggest you lay down." He said, his stare becoming hard.

"What? Why?" she said nervously.

"Because you are about to feel real sleepy."

Judy gulped the last bite of the donut nervously before realizing he must have drugged it! Her vision became blurry and she began to sway. "What did you do?"

Terence ran to her, catching her before she fell to the ground. He held her tightly to his chest. "Okay Judy. You are going to go into a deep sleep. But don't worry. I . . . appreciate you too much to much to poison you like I have done the others. Could you have imagined the rabies disease getting spread through such tasty treats?"

"Why?" said Judy out of breath.

"Because I am sick of the over population and the ass holes that take the whole of it. There isn't any use really telling you at the moment. You will just forget anyway. I am going to put you back down into the seller, safe and sound, and when your lover Nick gets here. Well, he wont be having the same generous treatment I have given you." he said, whispering into her ear. Judy tried to listen, and she struggled to stay awake, but his words faded, and her world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear reader. I do apologize for the chapter being so late. I've had it done for quite a while but my computer crashed and I had to get a new one and rewrite the chapter again then I just kind of forgot about it. My bad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Nick, Clawhouser, and Chef Bogo all jumped as a song rang from Nick's pocket. Nick fumbled for his phone, knowing by the ringtone that it was Judy, and he wanted to see if she was alright.

"Hello?" he said in the phone.

"Am I speaking to Nick Wild?" asked a masculine voice on the other end of the phone. Nick's heart dropped.

"Who are you?! Why do you have Judy's phone?!" shouted Nick in a panic. He felt an overbearing need to know who this man was and why he was using her phone. Was she hurt?

"My name is Terence. I have your little girlfriend right here. Meet me at Bram's Donuts shoppe in ten minutes. It's quite hell out there so I suggest you go quickly."

The end of the phone went dead before Nick had a chance to respond and he gave a deep irritated growl.

"What happened?" asked Bogo.

"Some ass hole has Judy! I swear if he touches her I will kill him!" Nick put the phone back in his pocket, and rushed out of the station, Bogo and Clawhouser just behind him. They all jumped in the Nick's car, Clawhouser squeezing into the back behind Chef Bogo who had to push his seat up. Nick drove furiously out of the drive way and onto the main road. "Where is the Bram's Donuts Shoppe at exactly?" he asked Clawhouser, knowing he ought to know.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?" asked Nick angrily.

"What, cause I love donuts I have to know where every donut shop is? I am loyal to one donut shop and that's it!"

"Gah!"

"Stop bickering the both of you! I'll get my phone out."

When they arrived in front of the donut shop, Nick parked the car and stormed out.

"Hold on Nick! We need a plan!" hissed Bogo.

"Plan? Fine. Kick his fucking ass and get my girl back. That is the plan." he said while he stomped around the car. Bogo and Clawhouser cautiously stepped out of the car and followed behind Nick, guns at the ready. The roads were bare of any signs of vicious animals, only fire and carnage remained. Nick ignored it. His eyes were fixed on the door, his teeth clenched shut. He took his gun out steadily, then pushed the door open.

Nick froze, his heart stopped. A golden brown dingo stood in front of him, a cool smile spread across his face. In one hand he held a berry and creme filled donut. In the other he held a shot gun and he cocked it with only one hand as he chewed. "Hello Nick. How nice it is to meet you."


	11. Chapter 11

Nick stared down the barrel of the gun that stared back just five feet away.

"Duck." said Terrence, and Nick gasped as the gun hired over his head and shot. Nick ducked down as the bullet sprinted just above his head and his ears rang a bit, and twerked as he heard a loud thud. He turned to see what the bullet had entered and it was an animal that had pounced at them, just about to sink gangs into Clawhouser who stood at the very back of Chief Bogo and Nick. The animal, which was an fennec fox, lay dead on the ground, blood gushing from his forehead. Nick felt his heart shatter as he stared down at the all too familiar face. Finnick lay there in a pool of his own blood. Bloody foam poured from his mouth, his eyes crazed even in death.

"You did this!" snapped Nick, spinning back around to see the Dingo. "And I'm going to kill you."

"Come now Nick. Is that what I get for saving your life?"

"Fuck you, you monster!"

"Monster? me?" asked the Dingo, cocking his head to the side. He smiled and narrowed his eyes. "Oh Nick. It is so ashamed that you can't see my views. Come in nonetheless and have a donut. Please. They are to die for." Terrance smiled maliciously at Nick, how glared daggers into him in return.

"I'll come in alright." said Nick and he stepped into the shop. Chief Bogo put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, but Nick yanked away.

"Nick! You can't be serious?!"

"Of course. He has destroyed my city, killed my friend, and has my girlfriend. I am going to end this!"

"And uh, how are you going to do that exactly?" asked Clawhouser.

"Easy." said Nick with an evil grin. He chuckled deeply, and watched carefully as Terrance dropped his gun to the side with a smile."The old fashion way."

"Hands are much more intimate." said Terrence cooley.

"Don't make this weird."

Terrance chuckled.

"Nick, this is absurd." said Chief Bogo and he lifted his gun to Terrance, who in return, snatched from his pocket a tranq gun, shooting him and Clawhouser as Bogo and Nick bickered. They stumbled for a moment, Clawhouser being the first to drop, then Chief Bogo as he pulled the needle out.

"What did you do?!" asked Nick in a panic.

"I gave us the alone time we needed. Don't worry. They are alive. Just sleeping." and he threw the tranq gun to the side with the shot gun.

"Any more guns I should know about?"

"No." said the Dingo with a laugh.

"How about all the crazies?"

"They seem to be dying off rather quickly. Perhaps I made the batches a little too strong. But quite fortunately they seem to have congregated elsewhere. We have this place all to ourselves."

"And what about Judy?"

"Oh, she is safe in my basement. You are welcomed to go get her if you live. The key is in my right pocket." he said, padding the right pocket of his pants. "You know, I really hope you don't make it. That Judy is a fine piece of ass, and I would love to get into it."

"Okay, now I really am going to kill you."

"Well then. Let's begin."

Judy had no idea how long she had slept for, but she was woken by an agonizing scream, and her heart about leaped from her chest. She jumped up, almost forgetting where she was and what exactly was happening. Again, a scream came rushing, muffled down her hallway, and she knew that voice all too well.

"Nick!"


	12. Chapter 12

Judy needed to find a way to escape. The door was locked for sure, the only light shining through the tiny keyhole. She rushed over to the lock and peeped through, seeing only a dimly lit hallway and a flight of stairs on the other side. There had to be something here. Something to get her out. It was hard enough that she couldn't see much in the dark. Years of domestics, and living in the light had dimmed bunnies ability to see in the dark. At most, she could see light green shadows and silhouettes. Rushing back to her bed, he ripped up the mattress and pulled out a spring, then ran back to the keyhole. She wasn't sure if it was stupid to try, but she had to. Nicks screams echoed through her years, and Judy had to do her best to stay calm. She jammed the end of the spring into the keyhole, twirling it around inside going deeper as she did so. She knew it was a long shot, but if she could use a bobby pin to unlock a door, surely he could use a spring to do it. Right?

Oh she was so worried, she didn't want to give it much thought. It had to work.

Surely enough, the door clicked and opened. Judy smiled and rushed through the door, up the stairs and into the main room where Nick lay still upon the ground. Her eyes grew wide, tears flowing down her cheeks, blurring her vision.

"Oh come now Judy." said Terrance with a hint of annoyance. His face was a bit swollen on his left temple and right cheek, and he had a scratch across his chest, but other than that, he looked fine.

"You bastard!" she screamed.

"Ju-dy?" came a voice, small and filled with worry. "You got to get out of here."

"No! I'm not leaving you!" She rushed to his side and fell to her knees. Nick struggled to sit up, and gripped onto her shoulder. Judy was horrified at what she saw. Nick was covered in blood, marked up with bite marks and scratches, his cloths shredded in all places. "What has he done to you!"

"He played dirty, that's what." sad Nick, breathing heavily. "You need to get out of here."

"Dirty? Never!" said Terrance pretending to be offended.

Judy galred daggers into him. "I will make you pay for this!"

"Oh, I am so afraid. Really." said Terrance mockingly.

"Oh, I wouldn't make fun of her if I were you." hissed Nick. "She'll have your ass down in two seconds."

"Let's see then. I really would have liked you to jon me Judy, but it looks like that is out of the question. At least I will be able to taste that sweet neck of yours either way."

"You lay a paw on her I'll kill you!"

Judy had never seen Nick so angry. It scared her. He clinched his side, blood seeping from his wound. "Judy please. Stay back. I can handle this." Nick said through gritted teeth. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to overcome the pain. Judy grabbed gently onto both sides of his face, and met his eyes. As he looked, he froze realizing the love that came from them. "It'll be alright," she said. She would face the Beast. For Nick.

She stood and turned her back on Nick, who reached a hand out to her. "Judy no! Please." he begged, but she walked over to Terrance, leaving him behind. Nick tried to stand, but his chest heaved and blood came pouring out. Judy turned back to him in horror.

"What did you do to him?!"

"I just put a little bit of that sweet poison on my claws. I was hoping it would turn him and you would have to kill him, but it seems like he is taking a turn for the worst. What to do, what to do?"

Judy watched as Nick collapsed on the floor, eyes closing.

She put her paws to her mouth, gasping in fright. "No! Please help him!" she pleaded. Terrance just smiled at her.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't -"

"You'll kill me?"

"No! But I will make you wish you were dead."

Terrance had to admit, the look on Judy's face startled him, perhaps even frightened him a little. Her ears drawn back, eyes cold and filled with a desire to take him out. "Perhaps there s a cure. Only enough dose for one such as myself incase I had accidently gotten it. You never know. I might be willing to give it to you."

"For what price?" asked Judy through clinched teeth.

"Make love to me." smiled the dingo.

She was taken back and even Nick, collapsed on the ground barely able to stay awake, glared at him. "Touch her and you're dead."

"It's your choice Judy. Let me have my way with you, and he lives. Play with me, have some fun. If not, then he dies."

Judy looked over at Nick, her gave her pleading eyes. He would rather die, and she knew that too. He would never forgive her if she went through wit hthis. But what else could she do. Suddenly, Judy got an idea, and she smiled to herself.

"Okay. You want to play? Let's play."


	13. Chapter 13

Judy charged at him, which surprised him a bit. But that was Judy for you. Small and meek, yet tough and sassy. It turned him on strongly. She jumped, leaping in the air and he ducked. Judy predicted this and she landed hard on the wall with her feet, bouncing into the air and flipping above him. She brought her hands together and brought them down hard onto Terrence's head, knocking him to his knees. When she landed, she jumped back, skidding on her paws. Terrence looked up, smiling at her. "Is that all you got?" he mocked.

Judy glared, and launched at him, screaming all the while. She swung a jab at him which he dodged and he kneed her in the stomach. She fell to her knees for a moment and clinched her stomach.

"Judy!" said Nick urgently, though it barely came out a whisper.

Judy stood and launched at him again, throwing a back fist and a ridge hand, then a spinning back kick. He was able to block the first two moves but was hit by her spinning back kick. Judy finished it with by jumping into the air, and kicking hi in the face which sent him flying into the wall. She had surprised herself by her strength. The wall behind Terrence cracked and he lost his thoughts for a moment as his world spun around.

She gave him no chance to recover, and she ran at him again, and punch to the ground. Terrence was growing annoyed and back elbowed her face into the wall. She fell to the ground, blood dripping from her temple right temple, as a lump grew on her right. Terrence stood and bent over, gripping onto Judy's collar and bring her up into the air.

"Well Dear, I was going easy on you, but now you've pissed me off!"

Judy glared at him. "Same for me!" she said and she swung her body forward, thumping her feet as hard as she could against Terrence's face. He fell back and caught himself on the counter. Before he could collected himself, Judy ran at him again and smashed his face into the counter. Blood oozed from his forehead and he fell to his rear. Judy gripped onto the collar of his shirt and glared into his eyes.

"What ever you did to Nick, if anything happens to him, I swear I'll -"  
"Kill me?" he asked amused.

Judy growled at him which only made him laugh. "Oh Judy. You really are pathetic. I don't know what I saw in you."

It was so quick, Judy had no time to react. A blood curdling scream echoed through the walls. His teeth were sunk into Judy's shoulder, catching part of her neck. and he clinched down, locking his jaw.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Nick. He had forgotten his pain and he stood with great struggle. The deep wounds inside his body was making him bleed out, and he was going to pass out any second. But he had to help Judy. He had to. He got up to Terrence, grabbing plate of donuts from the counter. He dropped the donuts from it and smashed the plate over Terrence's head, and Terrence fell to his side, Judy's neck still stuck in his mouth.

Nick fell t his knees, taring open Terrence's jaws, and releasing Judy. Nick crawled to her side, putting her head in his lap. Tears streamed down his face as she coughed blood, her eyes slowly closing.

"No. Judy please! Don't do this. Don't leave me. IT'T NOT HAPPENING!" Nick slid off his shirt and tore it easily as most of it was torn anyway, and he wrapped it around her neck, applying pressure. There was no way she would survive this.

Nick felt his own world closing in on him. His vision became blurry again as his adrenaline began to fall. He fell to his side, still clenching onto Judy's neck with his paw. "Least we will still be together."

When Nick awoke, he was stiff as a board, every part of him aching. Everything was a blur of white for several minutes till his eyes became focused. Tears strolled down his eyes. His body was full of stitches, and his forehead, chest, upper arms and left leg were wrapped. His ears twitched as he began to hear again, and one sound made him particularly interested. He looked over beside him to see Judy. Her head was wrapped and a ventilator was strapped to her face. Nick began to cry, both in seeing the state she was in, but also because he was so relieved that she was still alive.

"Nick!" came a familiar voice.

Nick looked over to the other side of him to see Clawhouser. "Clawhouser! You are alright!"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Where is chief?"

"He is out side. I came in to check on you. I am so happy you woke up."

"What's wrong with Judy? Is she okay?" he asked in a panic.

"Nick. You two have been out of it for a week. Lot's have changed."

"I don't care! Is she aright?!" Nick worked through the pain trying his best to keep his head up. His eyes were worried and pleading. Clawhouser sighed and looked away.

"I couldn't say really. It is amazing she survived at all. We are doing the best we can with little provisions we have."

"Please Clawhouser. Forget me. Give her the medicens she needs, don't worry about me. She needs it more."

"Okay Nick. Just stay calm. Don't put too much stress on your body."

Nick lied his head down and turned it towards Judy again.

After several minutes of pause, Clawhouser was the one to break the silents. "Nick. There is something you need to know."

"What is it?" he mumbled.

"Well, um. It's about Zootopia."

"What about it."

"Well, it's . . . um. Savanna Central, Little Rodetia as well as the Rain Forest district are completely taken over. Chief Bogo was able to come to and got us a rescue helicopter out of there and we all got taken out of Zootopia. Teams of soldiers have been bombing the cities. They tried going in on foot but it was hopeless. We were lucky not running into any while we were passed out."

"What about Terrence?"

"He's dead. Died when you smashed him with the plate. Broke his skull right open." Clawhouser looked as though he was going to pass out any moment from the talk of head smashing.

Nick glared at the ceiling. "He is lucky that is all I did to the bastard." he said through gritted teeth. "That bastard played so dirty!"

There was another round of silents, the only sound coming from Judy's Ventilator.

"Can I lay next to her?" he asked.

"I can probably push your beds together." said Clawhouser and he did so. Nick grabbed onto her limp hand and held it gently.

"She will be alright." said Clawhouser reassuringly. "You of all people should know she is one stubborn bunny."

Nick smiled a little. "Yeah. So what happens now?" asked Nick. "Where are we?"

"We are in Bunnyburrow. Judy's family has been taking turns coming and seeing her. They even left you both gifts but the doctor had to take them some where else cause they were flooding the room.

"How sweet." said Nick half heartily.

"This will blow over soon. It will be alright."

Nick wasn't sure if Clawhouser was trying to convince him or himself, but he gave Clawhouser a gentle smile and reached a hand out for him. Clawhouser took it and sat in the chair he had pulled up. Nick looked back over to Judy. She looked so peaceful just sleeping there. Nick found him self wishing more than anything to have her wake up. Half of Zootopia can be blown away. He didn't care. He just wanted his Judy back.


End file.
